Time For Change
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: After a horrible day, Tim realizes a few things about himself and his co-workers before stumbling upon his greatest Adventure. This will be Slash, & Crossover. *Crappy Summary, Sorry!*


**Title:** Time For Change

**Author:** HeeroGrl195

**Rating:** T – M

**Pairing:** Nine/McGee (SLASH)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing around.

**Author's Notes:** This will mainly be a Doctor Who/NCIS crossover with many more on the way. AU, OOC people as I am not all knowing in both Series and this is the first time I've written in either.

I also haven't written anything in a while, 2 years or so to be exact, so don't expect greatness here. No beta, so all spelling and grammatical problems are mine and mine alone.

In case you're worried, there may be slight spoilers for Dog Tags in NCIS. That episode was messed up in so many ways. I was so disappointed at everyone's actions regarding McGee's ordeal, especially Abby's. Bad! Bad! Bad!

Tim is my fav NCIS guy and Nine is my fav Doctor, although Ten is a cutie too, so decided to pair the two. Besides, I can so see Tim as The Doctor's companion. XP

For now I'm just going to put this into NCIS since that's the main cat. for now. It will be moved later.

* * *

****

[Prologue]

Tim McGee if he had to be quite honest with himself, something of which he sadly usually was, today would have to have been one of the worst days of his life.

"No, that's not true…" Tim depressingly mumbled to himself as he miserably stumbled to his Porsche, unconsciously wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

It was late, too late for him to now just be leaving Headquarters let alone all by himself, but this day's events made the choice moot.

His Teammates and so called Friends had just left him.

_Left and laughed._

_Alone._

Again.

He was used to it, for the most part. By working with Tony for all these years he had to be. Jokes upon jokes, mostly at his expense, stupid name calling, head slaps, they were the norm in his everyday work schedule.

It hurt, but he could live with it. Or so he thought.

Today was different. Today was the day the sad truth was literally bitten into him.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hate me…" He sang bitterly the old children's song, laughing hysterically as he did so.

_He could deal with the dog jokes, as bad, uncaring and uncalled-for as they were._

What hurt was not a one of them even caring enough about his ordeal to see if he was actually ok or how injured, and scared by the incident he was.

"Stupid!" McGee rubbed roughly at his blurry, wet, red-rimmed eyes once again before gently tracing his bloody wound covered neck and wincing in renewed and doubled pain.

_He could even somewhat deal with Gibbs doing nothing, as usual, to stop Tony and Ziva's hurtful antics._

Fine tremors shook his pale, sweaty, injured form, as Tim finally reached his car, clicked it open, and slumped dejectedly into the soft leather seat. Laying his heavy head on the steering wheel, he barely registered the sounds of his backpack dropping harshly to the pavement, phone slipping out of an open pocket, skittering away and cracking on impact.

It hurt.

_But what he could not deal with were Abby's cruel actions._

_She was more concerned about the stupid dog than what could have, and did happen to him. More worried about how he had had to shoot the dog that was about to gnaw his throat open in order to protect himself. More worried about hiding and getting the dog off for supposedly killing it's handler than the fact that it had attacked and could do so again._

But most of all, Tim didn't think he could ever forgive her for blaming him for all of it.

"Such great friends I have." McGee laughed darkly to himself before slowly sitting up and spying his belongings spilled on the ground.

"Great." Tim grumbled seeing his new, and much upgraded by him phone demolished.

"Worst day ever…" He repeated angrily into the still night, shaking his sore head slightly.

Reaching carefully for his fallen pack and broken phone Tim almost missed it.

A shimmering of light in the corner of his eye, and an increasing ringing of his ears drew Tim's attention. It almost looked as if the area was imploding and reforming on itself.

"Strange." He said watching the area with interest, physical and psychological pain diminishing for a moment.

Deciding that the day couldn't get much worse, Tim stumbled out of his car, slamming the door as he did so, and drew his gun.

Leaving his belongings uncaringly behind and drawing closer to the strange anomaly McGee could not believe the sight before him.

Materializing right before his wide, disbelieving eyes was a blue, 1950's style, London Police Box.

"How did I know that?" Tim surprised at his knowing, asked himself before gently knocking on the side of the booth with the butt of his gun, to see if it was real, and peered into the windows to get a better look.

"Hello." A happily, accented voice unexpectedly announced as a head of close-cut brown hair suddenly popped out of the open door and knowing, blue eyes bore into his own.

**TBC…**


End file.
